imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Enchants
Enchants are items that can be used on another item for a special effect - either transforming or strengthening it. There are many types of enchants, not just the commonly used Weapon/Armor/Stat enchant scrolls. Apart from the above mentioned scrolls, other enchants such as Holy Water and Mystic Oil constitute to a miscellaneous category of enchants! Weapon and Armor Enchants Below, are all the weapon and armor enchant scrolls. Weapon Enchants Armor Enchants Enchant Mechanisms To enchant equipment, unequip the item and then drag the enchant scroll over to the desired equipment in the inventory, and it will ask you to confirm the enchant (in case of an accident). Click ok to continue. If the enchant is successful, a message "Name's enchant level (blank if its unenchanted) Name has been enchanted to enchant level Name!" will be broadcasted to every player of both factions (if the item is within safe level, then it is only a local broadcast. If it is over +6/+4 then it is a shout message, and it is also displayed where Echo of Enotia messages are usually shown). Ex. So-and-so's +6 Great Bow has been enchanted to a +7 Great Bow. An enchant on a weapon will increase the damage of it by a value proportional to the level of the weapon (a +1 Gladius adds more damage than a +1 Canine Tooth of Madness!), just as an enchant on an armor will increase the armor of an item (generally by 1). However, not all items can be enchanted. Belts, Rings, Cloaks, and Necklaces can not be enchanted. Only weapons can be enchanted by weapon enchants and hats, body armors, gloves, boots and shields by armor enchants. However, it would be insanely imbalanced if everyone is allowed to enchant to infinite amount of times, hence there is a restriction for this mechanism. Any weapon that is already +6 or armor that is already +4 have a chance "to be broken", in which case, the weapon or armor will no longer be useable until repaired, and will have a broken in it's item description which will make it soulbound. This means you risk can not wear, trade or enchant the item again until repaired using the respective repair scroll and the amount of gems. To avoid losing the item upon failure to enchant, you can use Holy Water on an enchant scroll to make it a Blessed Enchant Scroll. When using these scrolls to enchant an item, upon failure the item will not break, you will lose all the enchant stats and get the item back at 0+. Holy Water is a rare item made with turtle shells and can be bought at Black Trader or made yourself with a Red Turtle Shell, a Blue Turtle Shell and a combine book. Because of the chance to fail, weapons above +6 and armors above +4 enchants also have bonuses attached to them that are not in the description of the item. In addition for the damage increase for each level of weapon enchant, a +7 weapon will gain hit rate bonus as well as higher damage range. Some armors like Blackskull Armor and Scale Armor gain extra armor points after +4. Noted that armor level works b est in 5 units, hence there is +5 lvl 30 armor has more added armor points than +5 lvl 29 armor. There might be a cap to how much you can enchant even at risky levels, but there seems to be none, merely the chance to succeed is so small few people try to enchant any item 3 times over risky level. However there are +10 weapons and +8 armors/gloves/shoes/shields. Any +7+/+5+ enchanted items will sell a significant amount higher than their +6/+4 counterparts in market. Stat Enchant Scrolls Enchant Mechanisms These scrolls add an extra bonus to any non-weapon, non-armor equitable item ( Belts, Rings, Necklaces, and Cloaks included). The added bonus is in orange text below an item description. These enchants gives a different category of bonuses from weapon and armor enchants. They can be used together with weapon and armor enchants and will not break an item. Stats Enchant Mechanisms The new enchant will replace the old enchant. However if you fail the enchant, the old stat will remain. There is "Fail", "Low success", "High success" and "Ultra high success". Successes of Enchanting Disenchant Scrolls Disenchant Scroll Disenchant Scrolls are used to remove the stats bonus from an enchanted item. This is introduced because some items such as Ice Belt and Cloak of Will can only be combined when both items are clean from enchanted stats. Magic Extraction Scrolls Magic Extraction Scrolls extract cores. Enchant Mechanisms Magic Extraction Scrolls (C Class and D Class) are replaced by Magic Extraction Scroll after the 2012 Christmas update. The former items are no longer available. Woopa and Roopa are now known for dropping Green Crystal. Magic Extraction Scrolls before 2012 Christmas update were used to obtain colored items such as the Green Powder and Green Crystal, both needed for Angel's Tear in the Lighthouse Quest. Use it on any item that has colors other than black (items with bonuses other than damage or armor) to extract the magic out of the item, destroying the item in the process. Usually this was done on a low grade green named item such as a Practice Sword or a Wooden Shortbow, since other colored items (blue and purple) gives you useless Blue Powder and Purple Powder (big waste of money to extract magic out of Cloak of Death, a purple-named item). A C Class scroll had a higher chance of getting a green crystal than a D Class Scroll. Magic Extraction Scroll replaced the former scrolls after the 2012 Christmas update. Monsters that used to drop Magic Extraction Scroll (D Class) now drop Magic Extraction Scroll. Using such a scroll on an item with green, blue or purple name will give you cores, which are used in various item combinations. The amount of cores and the core number is shown in a confirmation window after you drag the scroll to the item. The number of cores depends on the item itself. The core number depends on the item level and name color: 1st Core = extract from green items lvl 1-10 2nd Core = extract from green items lvl 11-20 3rd Core = extract from green items lvl 21-30 4th Core = extract from green items lvl 31-40 5th Core = extract from green items lvl 41-50 6th Core = extract from blue items 7th Core = extract from purple items Extracting cores from a Cloak of Death will give you 7th Core (20). Extracting cores from a Platinum Rapier will give you 7th Core (10). Miscellaneous Enchants Repair Scrolls Repair Mechanism Weapon Repair Scrolls Repair Scrolls Repair Mechanism Weapon Repair Scrolls Armor Repair Scrolls Armor Repair Scrolls |} Category:Item Category:Guide